Effrego Diluculo
by La Tua Cantante737
Summary: This is my version of what Breaking dawn will be. My story takes place directly after Eclipse ends and starts to sort out Bella and Edward's confusing but exciting futures. SPOILERS! p.s. Effrego Diluculo means Breaking Dawn in Latin. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!
1. Keeping Promises

**Alright. So this is my second fan fiction and it takes place directly after Eclipse ends. BE WARNED. THERE ARE SPOILERS. Remember to review PLEASE. Feedback is endlessly appreciated. **

_"Will you tell me before you do anything major? Before you run off with him or something?"_

_"Dad…," I moaned._

_"I'm serious. I wont kick up a fuss. Just give me some advance notice. Give me a chance to say goodbye." _

The words spun on an endless rotation in my head as Edward drove toward my house, drove toward Charlie sitting oblivious on the couch, surely locked into the game.

My finger was heavy with the weight of the ring, my mind was heavy with the weight of my thoughts. Did Charlie really mean it? Surely he wouldn't let this happen without a word of protest… what if he wouldn't walk me down the isle… what if he refused to give me away…

My sparkling hand wound its way between Edward's fingers. He was here. That's what mattered.

"Maybe I should go in alone." I had no notion as to how I would break it to Charlie, and seeing as Edward already made him slightly edgy, I might as well start out on a good foot…not to mention… I knew there was nothing Charlie could do to physically hurt Edward…but he might hurt_ himself_ trying.

"Bella I don't think that my absence will make Charlie take this any better…we may as well get it all out now." With a voice like satin, Edward was a burst of confidence. Something I was currently lacking terribly.

I guess he was right thought… rip off the band aid.

Edward's Volvo rolled to a stop in front of my house. My stomach lurched with the brakes.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward didn't bother hiding the concern in his voice.

"As I'll ever be I guess. I made a promise to him, after everything that I have done, after everything that I haven't told him, I cant go back on that now." I wasn't quite sure if I was talking to Edward, or trying to reassure myself… either way, it was true.

Before I said another word Edward had opened my door for me, and slipped his hand back into my left palm. He raised it to his mouth, and gently kissed the ring.

"I'll be by your side the whole time. I promise not to leave you." This was encouraging. Though I offered to go alone, the truth was that I needed him with me; I always needed him with me.

"Let's just do this." Before I change my mind. I finished the thought in my head… probably for the best. No need to spread my anxiety.

"Bella? That you?" Charlie's gruff voice rang from the living room.

"Yea dad, I'm home." I tried to keep the edge from leaking into my words…but failed miserably. Edward's hand tightened around mine, securing me.

"Great I'm star-" Charlie abruptly cut off when he came into the hall to see Edward standing beside me. "Oh. Well hello." I was no longer the only one failing at keeping the edge from their voice. "How are you Edward?" However, I was sure he remembered the discussion we had earlier about him planning on trying to give Edward a chance.

"Very well Chief swan. How are you?", Politeness as evident in Edward's calm voice as always.

"Hungry, but I'll survive." Charlie shuffled uncomfortably in the cramped hall, not quite knowing what to do with himself now that the greetings had been exchanged. He had never been famous for his conversational skills.

Something by the way I was intent on avoiding eye contact, or fidgeting with the button on my jacket must have tipped him off…

"Is everything alright Bells?" That's when it happened. I could feel his eyes sweep me over… then lock onto Edward and my hand twisted together, with the oval shaped jewel protruding slightly.

"Oh." Shock hit Charlie hard. His voice was weak, as he seemed to recoil slightly… a shade of red touching his cheeks.

With an exaggerated moment Charlie turned around and walked into the kitchen.

I glanced at Edward. His face was lost in thought… clearly his mind in the kitchen with Charlie. Without a word Edward loosened his grip on my hand, and walked into the kitchen.

I froze in place. What was he doing? What was_ I_ doing?? I hadn't thought this through as much as I had thought…It was much harder in person than in my head. I should have known.

It was only a moment before my instincts kicked in and I followed Edward to the kitchen. When I reached the doorframe I froze up again. Charlie was sitting in one of the shabby kitchen chairs, staring at nothing in particular with a peculiar expression on his face, ignoring both Edward and I…for the moment.

"Chief swan," Edward's voice was composed and formal. "I have come to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

At first, Charlie did not move, he acted as though he had not heard Edward. Then, slowly, he turned his head to face the door, searching for my eyes. I seemed to stand there forever, locked into the silent gaze. I could see so many emotions in the two aged eyes peering into mine. I could feel him desperately searching my eyes… I felt as though he was pleading with me.

After an eternity he looked away…only to find Edward's serene face.

"Where will you live?" it was not even a whisper, but I knew Edward could hear him.

We had already discussed this matter on the drive here. We were engaged. We couldn't live apart anymore… it didn't seem right.

"We will live at my home until we leave for college."

Charlie seemed to digest this for a moment, his jaw clenching slightly… not aggressively, but in an effort to remain impassive. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again after his words had failed him. After a moment he attempted again.

"Will you-" he broke off, pursing his lips and breathing in… struggling again. Charlie wasn't an emotional man, but there was no hiding that he was hurting. "Can you make her happy?" he finished, his voice cracking.

Edward was thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"I believe I can," was all he said.

"Bella?" Charlie did not turn his head completely to face me, and kept his eyes from mine.

"He can." My voice was quite, but certain. He could, he always had.

The silence dragged on. I did not want to rush Charlie, he was not yelling… but I wished he were. This was harder. This was killing him… I was his baby girl and this was the boy who threatened to take me from him. We were young, and he knew that I had been raised to regard marriage as irrational.

When his eyes met mine again they were damp. And the sight tugged at my heart.

"Do you love him Isabella? I mean truly love him…"

"Yes." More than he could ever know.

Charlie sat quietly with his eyes in his lap for a few minutes. He closed his eyes, and raised his head.

"Than Edward Cullen. You have my consent." His eyes still closed, as they would remain. Until I slowly walked over to him and swept his hand up in between both of mine… holding it close to me, and kissing it softly. He hazily opened his eyes and pushed himself warily to his feet... embracing me in a deep hug.

After an immeasurable amount of time Charlie stepped back from me, his eyes soft, turned to where Edward now stood, and held out his had. Which Edward swiftly took and embraced in a handshake.

"Take care of her," Charlie instructed over the handshake.

"Of course." Sincere and magnificent, Edwards striking voice reassured.

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Tell me… what do you think? I will continue if I get some positive feedback…. But tell me if you don't think its worth continuing as well… I most probably will not continue if I don't hear anything… **


	2. Counting on Alice

As I drove my thoughts reflected on the night before.

It was the longest night of my life. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing Charlie's broken face, crumpled in the pain of what he thought to be losing his daughter. I don't think I would have lived through it if it weren't for Edward. My night in shinning armor, my Romeo.

I was finally able to fall asleep, nestled in Edward's stone arms, listening o him hum my lullaby. It was pleasant to wake the same way, with the notes of my lullaby still streaming into the air.

It didn't take much convincing on my part to have Edward let me go alone to pick up my stuff from Charlie's house. I think that its important for him to get his chance t talk to me alone, I owed him that.

I was standing in front of the main door before I knew it. Just standing there. Breathing.

When I was finally able to open the door I peered into the living room. No Charlie. He must still be asleep.

I crept up the stairs, not wanting to wake him to early. However when I reached the top the door to my room was sitting ajar.

Maybe he wasn't asleep after all.

Lightly placing my right hand on the door I pushed it open the remaining distance to find Charlie sitting on my bed, in the same clothes as the ones he had been wearing the night before.

"Hey kid." His voice was tired and quite, the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly, but the smile did not touch his eyes.

In his hands he was holding a frame. Inside the four wooden walls Charlie and I stood on First Beach; I must have been around 5. We had always gone down to La Push on my childhood visits. I still remembered how chilly the water was…not that we ever really swam much.

"Hey," was all I could manage. I slide across my room and took a seat next Charlie on my bed. We sat there for a long time, thinking.

"I have something to say Bella." He sounded thoughtful.

"Dad,"

"No, just let me get it out. I have something to say." He repeated. I stayed silent this time. "I married you mother much to young. I thought I would make her happy, I loved her more than I can say. I tried my very best, I really did, but we were kids. There isn't a day that goes bye that I don't wish we had waited Bella. Maybe if we had been adults you could have had two parents. We could have done right bye you. But we weren't, and we didn't. Now I watch you making my mistakes. I'm not going to try to talk you out of it, I know that if my old man had said no… I would have done it anyway… and I'll be there to…to give you away." He struggled to think of himself in a tux, standing beside me clad in a flowing white gown, walking towards Edward. "But I need you to be sure. I need you to do this right. Your still my girl Bells. I don't want you to hurt like Renee… like you mother did. Just tell me that you have thought this through, tell me that your sure." He finished with his words almost pleading with me. I had never heard Charlie talk about Renee and his marriage so much, come to think of it; I don't think I had ever heard him talk about anything so much in one sitting.

"I'm sure. There is nobody who can make me happy like Edward can. I have loved him for over a year now but I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see him like I did that very first day. He was made for me. Everything about him is exactly what I want, what I need. I have never felt happier than when I'm with him, he makes me feel like I'm the only person in the entire world, and in his eyes, I pretty much am. This is what's right for me right now, this is what will be right for me in 10 years, in 2,000 years." Little did he know how literally I meant that.

He seemed to think about that for a long time. Quietly he placed his hand under my left palm and brought my sparkling finger closer to his face. Finally after what could have been years, he got up slowly and grabbed the boxes stacked up in the corner of the room.

"I figured you could use some help." His voice sounded slightly stronger, but I doubted that he had slept at all the night before. There was no denying that he looked exhausted.

I smiled brightly at Charlie's small touching gesture and joined him staking books, CDs, the few clothes I had left after my room was raided, and any other nick-nacks sitting around.

It was strange seeing my entire life packed up in cardboard boxes, my room empty.

Once Charlie had successfully helped me pack the boxes into my truck he turned to look at me.

"So I guess this is it kid. Your officially moved out." Charlie's voice was wistful, thoughtful.

"Dad you act like im never going to see you. It's a small town." Until I leave for college…than it's a different story. "Somebody has got to cook you dinners! I'll be over any time you need."

"You act like I didn't live alone for more than 10 years… don't you worry about me." I was not convinced. Never the less it seemed as though our good byes where at an end… I had a sudden spasm of remorse at leaving Charlie. I didn't want to end this day so soon.

"You know dad… I could always use alittle help unpacking… and the Cullen's have been asking me to have you come over…" I could only wish Alice could see us coming. I had hope.

"Wow Bells… the Cullen's? well, I guess that is customary…" shocked, the only word to really describe Charlie at that moment. I had never really included Charlie in my…well…other life. With the impending changes ahead, now might be the only time to try to show him what had me so fascinated.

Oh please Alice.

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! You guys have been soooo great about reviewing so far…it really encouraged me to get this chapter up as soon as I could!!! PLEASE keep it up… ad ill update again soon!!**


End file.
